phosrpgportalfandomcom-20200214-history
The Spiders
The Spiders are a strange race of creatures that have invaded Valusia, and perhaps all of Tarth. They come in many varieties that differ greatly in size and appearance. There is no known form of verbal communication between them, inciting speculation that they communicate through mental telepathy. Lore The information transcribed here comes courtesy of the post-Evenight manuscript The New Dangers, written by explorer Tarsus Larum. In his travels around the broken state of Valusia, Tarus writes of his past and current accounts of these vicious creatures. Furthermore, his writings expand upon his discovery of lost Khajiit scrolls written by Ra'Jirri originally intended for a larger work known as Spiders are not Tasty: Do Not Eat. Varieties Flying Brains Needing little introduction are the Flying Brains--large and easily observed masses of brain and tentacle. Believed to be more of a sentinel than soldier, extraordinarily large Flying Brains were used for slave collection. Fortunately, none have been observed since the time of Evernight. Masters Otherwise referred to as "Obelisk Riders" by the Khajiit Ra'Jirri, the Masters appear to be the masterminds behind the Spider Invasion. There have been no reports of Master since the time of Evernight, so all accounts are dated. Eyewitnesses vividly recall their suits of black armor and masks and the ebon staves they wielded. Some could even levitate through the air on large, black obelisks. They were terrifying in every way, though few had ever seen the grotesque visage behind the mask: large, bulbous heads; black, beady eyee; oily, splotchy skin; and strange, telescoping mouths. A sight need seen only once. Apparently though, they rapidly whither away moments after death. Spiders The most common form and source of the generalized nomenclature, Spiders were the foot soldiers of the invading force. With mottled, purplish skin and hard, black carapace; these creatures were seen throughout Valusia during the time of Evernight and can still be found in small numbers today. Their four-arms and powerful legs make them treacherous opponents individually and a cluster can easily overwhelm small bands of travelers. Safety in numbers is advised. Spinners Few have returned from their encounters with these subterranean beasts, and their exact affiliation with the Spiders is unknown. What is known is that these creatures are crafty, patient, and extremely deadly to both individuals and groups. Their name is derived from their devastating spinning attack that can quickly reduce surrounding foes to a pile of corpses. Though their stony exterior is difficult to crack, Ra'Jirri believe them to be the most edible of all species of Spider. Stompers Capable of crushing homes, horses, and men, Stompers are likely the most dangerous of all known Spider species. Their thick, leathery hide provides ample protection and their enormous size provides them with awesome combat force. It is believed they have not adapted well to the environment since the return of Solace's glow. Engage only at range and only if absolutely necessary. Wither Beasts Another massive creatures deployed by the Spiders, the Wither Beast gets its name from the state it often leaves its victims. Unprepared opponents often mistake the beast's massive right arm as its most lethal appendage, and though potentially devastating, the gnarled left arm can inflict even greater harm. The beast need not connect solidly with this arm for only the slightest touch can inflict serious injury. The Khajiit Ra'Jirri had little to say about the withering effect. Category:Evernight Races